


TCCCC (The Comics Coven Comic Con)

by grootiful



Category: clowns - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: bable, clownery, thecomicscoven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiful/pseuds/grootiful
Summary: A story about found friendships, clownery, and a dysfunctional coven.
Relationships: HOVEMIND
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	TCCCC (The Comics Coven Comic Con)

The annual The Comic Comics Coven Convention was just getting started in its first year of comics, community, and clownery. The conference room inside a Marriott somewhere in the middle of Ohio was all ready for the guests to arrive. 

Rosie, Bix, James, Remy, Zero, Alex, and all of the other TCC artists sat ready in the Artists Alley. Travis G. Moore was also amongst them, a bit confused as to why he was there but still happy to be included. 

Coyote, wearing their Amish cable cosplay, was getting ready for their panel “Portrayals of Cheese in Popular Comics Culture”. At the same time, they were preparing for their panel entirely on Brother Nathan lore with Mustard Yellow Emma. Coyote was also simultaneously sitting in the artists alley with Mustard Yellow Emma ready to sign copies of their Amish romance book also featuring cable. Somehow, their combined powers of Clownery and the colour Mustard Yellow allowed them to be in multiple places at once. 

Everything was in place. 

The guests began to arrive. 

Cruz entered first, donning their Nightwing in shorts cosplay. The HOVEMIND floated in behind them. Mustard Yellow Emma, Soren, and Mod Jay were all wearing the same ugly yellow colour of their namesake. Jules and Vidhi were behind them in their Jason Todd and Fantastic 4 cosplays respectively. 

After all of the mods were in, the rest of the coven filled in, each in some variant of a clown costume, the TCC uniform. Of course, some had embellished their uniforms a bit, adding characteristics of their favourite characters. For example, Nada had Harvey Dent Prosthetics on, all of the Gay Gardnerds wore orange wigs, and the Furries, like Soren and Aegs, wore tails and pointy ears. 

Everyone was milling around, looking at art, fics, and attending panels. Though, whenever someone wanted to talk about something, they would have to go to the designated topic rooms for fear of the mods moderation. Some examples of the rooms are “Longthot Fan Club” for Marvel talk and “Cats 2019 Vent Channel” for general conversation. There was also a special room with a toxic symbol on it saying “CABLE’S TECHNOPPLE: CABLE QUARANTINE, ENTER AT OWN RISK”.

The convention was going great. All 56 members of the coven were having a great time.

Then, Coyote, apparently the organizer of the con, stood up onto a table and made an announcement.

“Thanks for coming everyone! The uniforms look great.”

Everyone, including Lilac Emma, Urs, Rory, Almas, Madeleine, Vinnie, Lena, Rose Wilson Mina, Anna, Stephanie, Yves, Tate, Sanju, Mariel, Zinda Blake Zero, Merc, Mina, Rachel, Margaret, Birgitte, Alie, Griff, V, Jay, Bobby, Contra, Ay, Sarah, Faraday, Kiki, Brendon, Azar, Zero, Mer, Jason, Maris, Savannah, Nero, Rants, Lydia, Georgia, Marla, Other Lilac Emma, and River looked at Coyote and chef’s kissed in agreement.

“Now it’s time for the real con.” Coyote pulled back a curtain that wasn’t there a second ago to reveal Jon Hamm and Shatterstar, both also in clown costumes. 

“HONK BRETHREN!” Jon Hamm and Shatterstar simultaneously yelled, calling to their kin.

Everyone in the room HONKED.

“alsgaldfjhkgaldfhjkaldkfj?????” Everyone said, surprised HONK that they had made that HONK sound.

HONK HONK HONK.

“Why did I join this coven?” HONK Madeleine HONK questioned.

Everyone nodded HONK HONK in agreement.

HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK

HONK HONK

“IT HAS BEGUN!” HONK HONK exclaimed.

HONK HONK HONK

HONK HONK

HONK  
HONKH  
HOHKNOH  
NKHOH  
KN  
NNNN

HHOKHON

HONK

H O N K

H O N K 

H O N K

H O N K


End file.
